


Sidelined

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Prompt Fic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a relatively safe place to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidelined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #29: **Drabble, drabble, toil and scribble:** Write a drabble of either exactly 100 words, or write a 221(b) (two hundred and twenty one words, ending with a word that starts with b).  
>   
>  **Warnings** : Fighting, whumpage, very little plot. **And absolutely no beta.** This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
I grunted as one of the ruffians landed a glancing blow against my side with his improvised weapon, a length of pipe. He grinned in triumph, then snarled as I blocked his return swing with my cane. The seasoned wood shuddered under the impact of the metal and the force of the blow, but it held. I twisted and managed to wrest the weapon out of his hand before bringing the weighted handle down upon his wrist. The man howled in pain and staggered backwards, his hand dangling uselessly.  
  
No time for gloating; another two men were upon me even as their fellow staggered back. Constable White had taken down one man, but now he lay sprawled on the dock, moaning faintly. It was up to me to defend us both.  
  
This was supposed to be the rear position, a place of relative safety while Holmes accompanied Lestrade and his men on the raid. An unfortunate misstep as we approached had twisted my bad leg, relegating me to mere waiting, or so we had thought. Evidently this deserted bit of dock was part of a planned escape route, and they had no more intention of leaving witnesses than we had in letting them escape.  
  
“Watson!”  
  
The familiar cry came a moment too late. A savage pain in my head, then blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 29, 2013


End file.
